


afrodiziak

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bukkake, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: “Just a little something to heat things up. Think of it like boost of energy, you'll be up and ready in no time.” With little reservation, you swallowed it with your cocktail, exhaling heavily after.





	afrodiziak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pari_gin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pari_gin/gifts).



> this is a gift for my lovely @pari_gin... but i am sharing it w u all. i hope u enjoy my greed content.

The rowdiness of the Devil's Nest patrons was, in a word, exhausting. There was enough tobacco to suffocate someone and the air smelt strongly of smoke, booze and musk.

 

Greed loved nothing more than to entertain, there was something special to him about it.  _ His _ patrons at  _ his _ bar, having a good time of  _ his  _ accord. They felt free and fun but truly, they were all his. Their experiences were his. And he took great pride in that.

 

His chimera family of course wouldn't turn down an eventful evening either. Martel managed the bar rather well, while her friends helped Greed. You, being a chimera yourself, found kinship with them and resided in the bar as well.

 

Though right now you felt exhausted, working here was not something you were accustomed to, having been a lab experiment for so long. You exhaled deeply when you sat on the leather couch, the crowd around you turning to white noise. Your eyes focused on the drink on the table in front of you as you began to zone out.

 

You were pulled from it when two large hands clasp on your shoulders. You looked up to see the owner of the bar looking down at you from behind the couch.

 

“Are you feeling tired already? You can't be exhausted just yet.”

 

“I may be a chimera but... even my stamina is no match for this.” You sighed heavily, it was late and you were ready to turn in. Greed's grin widened.

 

“I thought rabbits were s'posed to have a lot of energy? Don't wimp out on me now.” That smile always got you, but even now you were weary.

 

“I think I might want to go to bed... you guys can manage without me right? It's just a few more hours...” You yawned as Greed pushed himself over the back of the couch and landed next to you, wrapping his arm around you eagerly.

 

“How bout instead, I keep you awake, eh? One sec.” He confidently rose to his feet to get something from behind the bar. You noticed Martel roll her eyes at him when he did, and in no time he fell back into the couch beside you. “Here, try this.” He handed you a small pill and picked your drink up from the table.

 

You couldn't tell his expression from behind his small circular shades, but his grin was characteristic enough you assumed nothing was off. “What is this?” You inquired.

 

“Just a little something to heat things up. Think of it like boost of energy, you'll be up and ready in no time.” With little reservation, you swallowed it with your cocktail, exhaling heavily after.

 

“If this doesn't work, I'm going to bed.” Greed shrugged.

 

“Of course, of course.” He agreed. “Give it about 5 minutes.”

 

You leaned back on the couch and relaxed. A few patrons sat across from you now, and talked with Greed. You were listening to them at first, but now your brain was becoming fuzzy. Were you feeling sick? No, nothing like that. Your skin felt alight with sensation and heat and the low lights in the room felt like fire. Yet despite this, you suddenly yearned to be touched, to feel even hotter. You squirmed in place a bit, your thighs feeling uncomfortable. There was an inane desire to spread them, and you decided you had to take care of this. You tried to stand up and excuse yourself, but Greed grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down.

 

“What's your hurry? The nights still young.”

 

“I don't know if I feel so good suddenly... I think I may need to lie down.” Greed's mouth twitched into a smirk and he pulled you into his lap suddenly. Your back was against his chest and your eyes made contact with the patrons staring directly at you.

 

“Now that won't do... let me see if I can help you...” He leaned down to kiss and bite your neck, his strong hands holding you in place while you weakly squirmed.

 

“You... knew...” You squeaked out. He chuckled lowly.

 

“Yeah, it gives you a burst of energy alright... right where it counts... but you're awake now yeah? Ready to have some fun? Let's give everyone a good show.” His hands on your waist swiftly moved to grope at your breasts through your shirt. Even through your bra, you felt over sensitive from the drug. Your body craved this.

 

You were well acquainted with Greed's intimacy, you had been together for a while now. You shared a room in back of the bar and it's not like you hadn't had sex on this very couch countless times before- it was all very familiar.

 

But the attention from the men across from you added a different compartment to the mix.

 

Your hazy vision caught them watching you, as if they were at some private show. But it was nothing close to private. They watched you intently as Greed unbuttoned your shirt and slid it open, grasping at your breasts hungrily while his sharp teeth made bruises blossom on your neck and shoulder.

 

“C-can't we go in back?” You asked him.

 

“Nah, this is way more fun. Besides, I gotta show off how I take care of what's mine, eh?” His hands roughly pulled your shirt off and tossed it aside, he brutally opened the fastener of your bra and soon it joined your shirt, near sliding off the couch. The faces of the men across from you lit up at the sight of your naked upper half, but the effects of the drug were stronger than their leers, and you felt less compulsion to cover up. One of the men whistled lowly.

 

The music and chatter in the club droned out as Greed's hands expertly cupped and massaged your breasts, calloused thumbs flicking over your sensitive nipples on occasion.

 

One hand slid south to rub you between your legs, through your pants. Greed laughed.

 

“Even through this, I can feel how wet you are. You think you could hide it from me?” His hand rubbed you roughly. The intent was there and you squirmed. A few more people stopped to watch. Why weren't they saying anything? Was this a normal occurrence?

 

Greed undid your pants, and against your better judgment you pushed your shoes off, toe to heel. You lifted your legs and he pushed your pants down onto the floor.

 

You felt your face heat up in embarrassment. What were you doing? Acting like this was just you and he alone, when there were at least 20 people in this bar... you closed your eyes as Greed's hot skin met yours and he pulled your legs open, exposing you for anyone who happened to walk by. Your audience across from you shifted. Greed moved his hand down your body, starting from your neck, trailing over your breasts and down your torso, until his fingers pulled your labia open.

 

“Now listen here.” He said, not speaking to you any longer. “I don't care if you get off watching, but don't even think about touching unless I ask you to. This is my property.” He bit your ear as he pushed a finger into you. You yelped at the sensation- your body was so oversensitive and desperate. The men across from you got the message, and out of your peripheral you watched them undo their pants and pull themselves free. Watching two strangers stroking their cocks while looking at you made you feel strangely powerful.

 

Greed's finger moved in and out of your body with little rhythm, and soon he added a second, scissoring them open expertly. You moaned lightly at the feeling, your body squirmed slightly. You could feel beneath you that Greed's cock was hard through his leather pants, and you couldn't wait until he made good on his intent with it.

 

You heard a man yell for his friend to come join them, and in the interim of your wishful thinking, 2 more men were eagerly watching you, while a woman gave her husband a handjob on the other end of the opposite couch; both their eyes were on you.

 

“Alright everybody, listen up! I don't put on a show often, but tonight is special.” Greed was now announcing his intentions to the entire bar. “You can come watch, you can come join, do whatever. A special feature right here in the Devil's Nest...” He growled and licked a long stripe up your neck. His hands slipped under your legs to his groin and you felt the shifting of his hands and fabric. By the look of amazement on the faces of the men across from you, you knew he'd pulled himself free from the confines of his leather pants.

 

“Now then, who says I should fuck her?” You felt the head of his cock position at your entrance. You heard the voices of the people around you. Some said he should, some asked if they could instead. “Yes?” He asked, and the bar erupted in cheers. “Well alright then!” He scooted down the couch a bit, your back leaned against his chest. At this angle, everyone could see everything. You couldn't believe he would do this.

 

“Get it! Go on!! Do it Greed!!” The voices around you cheered him on as he prodded gently.

 

“Alright, let's get this show on the road then.” He grunted as you felt him start to push into you, the stretch intoxicating. Everyone cheered and hollered as his cock disappeared inside your body. You could see next to you, a man had sat down and was eagerly stroking himself while looking at your body, especially the way your flat stomach bulged a bit at Greed's intrusion.

 

After a moment to let you get settled, Greed began a dizzying pace. He wasted no time, his hands gripping your thighs tightly as he bounced you on his lap, his hips thrusting up into you roughly.

 

With every thrust you felt him push against your cervix, your walls tightening around him. It was good, terribly good. Electricity coursed through your body. You reached a hand down to touch yourself and Greed nudged it away.

 

“Ah ah, no can do.” You heard him whistle at the bar and soon Martel stood before you. “Hey, help me out here, would ya?” He asked her, he didn't stop thrusting. Martel rolled her eyes.

 

“You really need to learn how to multi task.” She chastised him.

 

“Yeah, yeah...” She smirked however, and leaned over you. The men across from you craned their heads to the side to try to see past her. You felt her soft lips against yours, her tongue swiping across your mouth- when you parted it for her, her tongue slipped inside. Staying true to her snake origins, her tongue expertly swirled around yours, curling around it inhumanely before she pulled away.

 

She trailed kisses down your neck, the wetness a welcoming cool from your pained inner furnace. She closed her mouth around one of your breasts as her hand fondled the other, flicking that skilled tongue over your nipple with exquisite pace. She seemed to have a lot of experience and knowledge, you briefly wondered how many women she had been with before this.

 

She moved down further until she bent between your legs and Greed's. Her chimera ability allowing her to extend her arm up to fondle your breast while she worked, you felt her tongue near your body as she licked Greed's cock whenever it slipped from your body, he groaned into your ear loudly. Her other hand found your thigh as she rose slightly higher, finally finding her place and lapping at your clit swiftly. You moaned loudly at this, and the people around you clapped and cheered. You opened your eyes to refocus a bit and was surprised to see you were completely surrounded now- not a single customer wasn't watching you and getting off to it.

 

Martel's tongue moved fast, and she closed her mouth around your clit and sucked with excellent skill, the tip of her tongue flicking over you quickly as Greed sped up the pace.

 

“Alright,” He said loudly. “You think I should finish up now?” Everyone cheered, as if they were watching a sports game. Greed laughed. “You got it.” His pace became erratic and hurried, his hips bucked frantically into you, Martel did not falter from her place below your legs. “Come on then.” Greed whispered in your ear. “Come in front of everyone.” With Martel's hand tweaking your nipple as she licked you feverishly, and Greed rutting against you aggressively, you felt yourself fall over the edge, doing as he said and reaching your climax in front of the people around you.

 

In only a few more thrusts after, Greed joined you, filling you with a burning heat. You felt your stomach and chest wet as well, as the men around you also came, splashes of semen here or there spilling onto your body. When Greed slowed to a stop and you felt his cum dripping from you before he even pulled out, everyone around you cheered and clapped. You didn't listen to what they said, you were much to well spent. Martel stood up and wiped the excess cum from her chin. She leaned over and kissed your cheek before whispering in your ear.

 

“Sometime when Greed isn't here, maybe you could return the favor.”

 

“Hey now, don't get any ideas!” Greed laughed and nudged her away. She snorted a laugh and returned to the bar. You felt light headed and dizzy, your head lay against Greed's chest. Martel returned with a wet cloth and cleaned the semen from your chest. “You feelin any less tired?” He asked.

 

“Hardly.” You sighed contently, drifting off to sleep against him.


End file.
